Rejection Rejected
by Kuroh Hana
Summary: Yuji rejects Shana and breaks her heart. what does he do now, when he needs her help? Will helping Yuji be the way fro them to get together? Or will Shana's heartbreak lead to a cold refusal to Yuji? Find out!
1. The Rejection

Hello, minna! It's me again! You know, I realized, it's hard to type fluff stories! And I think my passion in writing is stuff like this…you know, Action/Adventure with a hint of Romance? Hahaha…oh well…this is my third Shakugan no Shana fanfic, and since I did not state in the summary what this story is exactly about, here it is:

You guys all remember the part where Yuji was going to reject Shana right? When he wouldn't let Shana come with her to Xanadu, and Shana did everything she could to try and convince Yuji, and it worked? Well, what if it didn't work? What would happen then? See…that's where my story basically revolves around. Hope ya like it!

Oh yeah, there will be a few differences with the fight scenes, ne?

…**.**

"All by yourself?" Shana yelled at Yuji, unable to accept it.

"Yes." He answered, looking at her directly in the eye.

"When everything is done…" he continued, "then I can be with you."

Shana looked at him, wide-eyed with shock. She was unable to reply, too shocked by the words she was hearing right now.

"Only then…can I gain the right to walk with you for the first time." He added.

Shana was shocked more than ever. What was all this bull he was talking about? Gaining the right to walk with her? What right? Walking with her was not a right! Not if it was Yuji! What was with him?

"So…let's leave Hirai-san here." He finished.

Shana was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. "If you had told me all of this before…you should have told me this from the very beginning!" she yelled, punching Yuji, and giving him the torch of Hirai Yukari along with it."

Now it was Yuji's turn to look shocked. He stared at Shana, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I can be with you right now! Even in this very instant!" Shana yelled, beginning to attack Yuji again.

"That's not allowed, Shana." Yuji replied. "I've killed many Flame Haze. And many humans, too. So that I can walk alongside you. So that I can change your fate. So that I can protect the people of this city. So that I can protect this world. I've killed people who got in my way. So…!"

"So…you walking this path alone is punishment for that?" Shana replied with disbelief.

"If I'm with you, then I'm happy. It defeats the purpose of the punishment. If I lose everything, then it becomes a punishment. But if I am with you it defeats the purpose." Yuji stated.

Shana, along with Margery, fought against Yuji and Sydonay, this time even more fiercely than before. Shana leapt off Margery to let her settle her battle with Sydonay alone, she had to deal with Yuji now.

"Sakai Yuuji, this is too big a burden for yourself." Alastor piped up.

"I do not want to hear that from you, the God of Destruction!" Yuji countered, flying away from Shana.

Shana let out flames from the Nietono no Shana, only for it to be blocked by one of Yuji's array of unrestricted spells.

"Another one?" Shana asked in annoyance.

"We don't have a counter for it!" Alastor said to Shana.

"Then we'll force our way through!" Shana replied, full of determination.

The two made their way back to their comrades, Yuji beside Sydonay and Shana next to Margery. The two battles went on, raging fiercely.

"Why must you take everything upon yourself, Yuji?" Shana asked with a mix of frustration, concern and worry.

"I told you! It won't serve as punishment if I'm not alone!" Yuji replied, sticking to his principles.

"I'm not your scoreboard, Yuji!" Shana replied, headbutting Yuji. Yuji's Blutsauger and her Nietono no Shana met, she quickly blocked the attack and held off their swords.

"I will not reject you! So say that you'll go with me!" Shana yelled, attempting to convince Yuji once more.

"Never! I refuse!" Yuji replied.

She flew upwards and away from Yuji. She began summoning a huge ball of flames atop the Nietono no Shana.

"Yuji! Take it! Take everything I've got!" she said, just before launching her massive fireball at Yuji.

Yuji however, managed to block the attack with one of his many unrestricted spells.

Shana attempted to see through the inferno she had just hurled at her beloved Yuji. She expected him to be defeated already…and yet…

"I expected something a little bit stronger from you, Shana. Hmm…it seems as if you've gotten weaker." Yuji spoke up, emerging from the ball of flames Shana hurled directly at him.

Shana was shocked. That was…that was everything she had…and he managed to make it through all of it?

"I…Yuji! Please! You are not going there alone! Say you'll come with me! Say it!" she yelled, flying closer to Yuji, sword first.

Yuji quickly met her attack with his sword, metal clashing on metal. The force was too strong that it even managed to blow Shana a couple of feet away from Yuji.

"I will not give up!" Shana yelled determined to bring Yuji to his senses. He was not going there alone, and she'd make sure of that.

"Shana…I'm sorry…but I must go there alone! For it is my punishment! You need not join me, and I don't think I can see it as a punishment if I am with you. I've told you this a lot of times already!" Yuji replied.

Shana flew closer to Yuji again to try and attack Yuji. Of course, she couldn't really hurt him so much…this was her Yuji she was fighting. She couldn't live with herself if she injured him more than she already did.

"Yuji!" Shana yelled, striking her sword out at Yuji, attempting to remove the Blutsauger from his grasp. It did not work as he managed to hold on to his weapon.

"Shana…I told you! Never! I refuse to go with you!" Yuji said, breaking free from their swordlock and flying a few feet above Shana.

"I'm sorry." Yuji whispered.

He lifted the Blutsauger and summoned blue inferno, similar to what Shana had used on him earlier. Then, within a moment of hesitation, he hurled it at Shana.

Shana was too shocked that she almost forgot to dodge the attack.

"Shana! Move, unless you wish to get incinerated!" Alastor yelled, reminding Shana of the situation and allowing her to move to safety and away from harm's way.

"Thank you, Alastor." Shana managed to say.

"Yuji!" Shana called upon him, looking up to see he was nearing the gate to Xanadu.

"Yuji!" Shana repeated, picking up speed to catch up to Yuji.

Yuji looked back to her, just inches away, and repeated what he said before.

"I'm sorry."

And with that he left for Xanadu.

Shana was staring at him and the gate for a brief moment, just before following after him.

"Yuji!"

The moment she went through the gate, it was closed.

Shana looked around her. It was really similar to Earth, albeit a few changes. She spotted Yuji a few feet ahead of her, looking directly at her.

"Yuji…" she whispered, her hand stretching out to him.

He moved back and away from Shana. Their eyes met…Shana's eyes were filled with sadness and concern, while Yuji's were filled with guilt.

He looked at her one last time. Then he turned around, and walked away from her.

Shana was paralyzed with depression. She didn't have the will power to chase after Yuji anymore. All she could do was cry and yell his name over and over again, until she realized she was acting stupid.

What was all that she had said about not giving up then? About making sure she would be with Yuji? What would all of that be now that she was sitting there, crying her eyes out like she couldn't do anything? Of course she could do something! She could chase after him, that's for sure! And she had to do that right now, or she might not be able to anymore.

"Yuji!" She yelled, flying around to look for Yuji.

'I…won't give up.' She thought, 'I definitely won't.'

Shana flew around to look for Yuji, disappearing along the night sky surrounding them. She'd get to Yuji, and she was determined for them to be together. She'd do whatever it takes.

…

Well? Was it okay? Please tell me, so that if you think it was any good then I could continue it, coz if you guys don't like it, I could just like, you know, try some other route? Well, please tell me by reviewing! Any comments or feedback would be very appreciated! Please review and tell me how you feel about it! Thanks!


	2. The Attack

Yow, minna! Sorry if it took a while to update, I couldn't get this stupid brain of mine to stop procrastinating…teehee….gomen nasai! Teehee…anyway..since this is a new story, I'm changing things up, like, instead of mostly Yuuji's POV, it'll be Shana's! Which, I admit, might be a big challenge, so forgive me if the characterization is off…teehee…I feel great pressure to one reviewer who told me I captured Yuuji's way of thinking…and since I unconsciously did that, I've no idea if I can do that now!

(Haha, princejays, ikaw kausap ko! Joke, I'm not annoyed…just, the pressure man! Pressure!)

Oh yeah, there were some words there using our mother tongue, so sorry if you might not get it..

Anyway, disclaimers will be dome by me first, at least until I introduced my new character…and yes of course there'll be one. Anyway, let's start, shall we?

I DO NOT OWN, okay?

…**.**

"Shana, lunch is ready, de arimasu." Wilhelmina called out, trying to get the Flame Haze's attention. The said Flame Haze, however, was too preoccupied with other things, clearly, as she remained unresponsive, as if she did not even hear anything.

When the Manipulator of Objects noticed this, she went closer to her friend and comrade to try and gain her attention once more.

"Shana…" she said while nudging her on the arm, "lunch is ready, de arimasu. Let's eat, de arimasu."

The Flame Haze was still quiet, staring at the open window and seemingly mentally isolated from everyone around her. She just stared on and on, looking at the same spot for the past, how long has it been now? At least a week.

Of course, Wilhelmina knew what happened. A week ago Shana showed up on her doorstep, looking incredibly tired, and as if she had been crying. She collapsed in her arms the minute she opened her door. It was shocking, of course, the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite had gone through a lot more, and yet, here she was, physically, and probably emotionally drained, unconscious in her arms.

When she woke up, she told Wilhelmina everything and resigned herself to a room, where she'd only come out if she was to eat, since her room had its own bathroom, eating was the only reason for her to leave the room, and sometimes she didn't even come out for that, and Wilhelmina would have to bring in food for her.

Wilhelmina knew how hard this was for her, but it was hard, not being able to do anything to help.

While in the room, Wilhelmina had no idea what she actually did, besides the staring out the window thing. Of course, Shana was staring at the precise spot where she had last seen Yuji, back then, just before he had left her, all alone. What would she do now? Would she still find Yuji? And if she did, what would she do then? What? How would she convince him that they should be together? She knew Yuji, and he would remain stubborn in his resolve, similar to her. So, how could she possibly fix things?

And Wilhelmina, Wilhelmina was a big help, always there for her, concerned for her well-being. And now she knew just how concerned Wilhelmina was.

She was acting like a zombie. She knew that. This wasn't good for her. She knew that, too. She didn't care…she was too busy thinking about Yuji.

"Yuji…what are you doing now?" she whispered, hoping the question would reach the right person.

**(A.N/ Okay, since Shana was wondering where Yuji was, why don't we see for ourselves, shall we?)**

…**.**

"Shana…" Yuji muttered in his sleep. And in his slumber, he was having a particularly odd dream.

**(A.N/ Hey, I don't mean pervy dreams, eh!)**

He and Shana stood a few feet in front of each other. She was looking directly at him, clearly upset. He was looking right at her as well, but he was more guilty that he was sad. He hated having to do this, hated having to leave Shana. But he had to. It was his punishment.

He looked at her one final time before turning around and walking away from his beloved Flame Haze. He had uttered his apologies, but he had no idea if she had heard it or not. He kept on walking, and walking, until he was sure Shana couldn't see him anymore. He looked back just to see if she was still there, but she was gone.

He had let her go. He let her slip away from him. That was definitely the stupidest thing he had done in his entire life. And he had no idea if he'd ever see her again. It was his entire stupid fault, going on and on about his punishment.

But still…he had to go through this punishment. Once that was done, then he and Shana could be together.

But, would she still be willing to be with him by then? Would she still love him after all the stupid things he'd done to hurt her?

He had no idea.

Then he woke up, hating himself. This happened a lot, him dreaming that same dream, regretting everything, and waking up full of self-hatred. It happened a lot. He stood up and looked out the window. What could Shana be doing right now? Did she hate him? He deserved it.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely managed to hear the loud banging on his door. He was just about to open it to see who it was when it burst open.

"Huh? Who are you?" Yuji asked, noticing the masked person standing in front of him. He had no idea who it was, or why the person was here. He noticed the person – he had no idea if it was a man or a woman, - carrying a broad sword, still in its hilt.

"Again, who are you?" Yuji asked the person again, wondering as to why he or she wouldn't respond.

"You need not know who I am. Besides, I am here to see you die by my hands!" the person replied.

Clearly, from the tone of the voice, this person in front of him, challenging him, was a male. Who could he be? Why did he come here? And wait, did he just say, die?

"What do you mean, die? I am not dying anytime soon!" Yuji answered, quickly unsheathing his Blutsauger, which, luckily, he managed to strap on just before checking on door.

The attacker, still masked, unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Yuji. Yuji was still shocked, unable to believe the turn of events. He had just woken up, and now somebody comes here and tells him he will die?

"You heard me! I said, you shall die! And I shall take over Xanadu!" the masked man answered, lunging himself, and his sword, right at Yuji. Yuji barely managed to dodge, and attack back.

"You're not getting away!" the attacker yelled, chasing after Yuji. Yuji tried to strike at the attacker, so as to lose him. He managed to inflict little damage, he managed to give him a gash on his leg.

The attacker slowed down and this gave him some time to escape. But, apparently the damage was rendered useless, as the gash had quickly healed, and now he was in pursuit of Yuji once more. He blocked Yuji from escaping and launched his attack upon Yuji, which was, luckily, blocked by Yuji's sword.

'He's good…and somehow he managed to heal quickly…this is getting difficult for me…'

Yuji used all his force trying to block the attack. His enemy was pushing further and further, and Yuji was quickly weakening. He managed to strike more at his enemy, landing a slice or a swipe here and there. But it clearly wasn't enough. When his enemy trapped him in another swordlock, his luck ran out.

His enemy twisted his sword, sending it flying a few feet away from its owner. Yuji was left unarmed.

His attacker used this opportunity to attack, inflicting many injuries on Yuji, on his limbs, on his torso, he was bleeding profusely now, and he was clearly losing. All he could do now was to run away and escape, which, he had to admit, was humiliating.

He had to flee quickly. He needed help, but where would he go to?

…**..**

"Shana, let's go, de arimasu." Wilhelmina repeated, trying to wave her hand in front of her face. She clapped her hands in front of the zombie-like girl, and that thankfully got her attention.

"Oh, Wilhelmina. I did not notice you there." Shana spoke monotonously.

"Shana, let's go and eat now, de arimasu."

"Hai."

So the two went to their dining table, to join the baby Justus, already seated, and impatient to be fed.

Meal time was quiet, as nobody really had anything to talk about.

Shana was finishing her meal when suddenly, there was a knock from their door. Shana, being closer to the door than Wilhelmina, decided to open it.

"Who is it?" Shana asked absentmindedly.

She opened the door, seeing who it was.

It was Yuji.

…**..**

**A.N, Well? Sorry if it's a bit rushed…I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter…something's wrong with my brain today…I'm afraid I can't write that well…please look past it! **

**Anyway, if you have any feedback to give, please review! That's all, ja nee!**


	3. The Deal

Hello, minna! Sorry if I rushed the fight scene in the previous chapter! So, here, although this one is less action-ey, I hope you can all still enjoy it! And, since my brain is still not working too well, it still won't be as good as my previous story (I think…) But I do so hope that it'll get better in the chapters to come…haha!

Oh well, I don't own, okay? Hope you guys like it!

Oh yeah, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO princejayz!**

…

Her first instinct was to slam the door shut in front of his face. To yell at him to go away and never show his face to her ever again, to tell him to disappear. He had some nerve, showing up here after the hell he put her through. After rejecting her, he had the nerve to show up here in person? What was the deal? How could he?

Those were some of the things that came to her head once she saw him, and before she saw his injuries. Before she saw his pained face, his hand clutching one of his many bleeding wounds, the blood dripping onto the floor. Once she saw them, she had to let her guard down and help him, she just had to. No matter how much she hated him right now, she still loved him, and she still hasn't given up. She had to help.

"Yuji! What happened to you?" she exclaimed, assisting Yuji inside the room. He was apparently too injured to keep his head up and stay conscious, let alone answer Shana's question.

Wilhelmina, who had just finished her meal, stood up and helped Shana with their injured friend.

"Let me help, de arimasu."

The two Flame Haze helped Yuji towards one of the empty guest bedrooms they had. They laid him on the bed.

"Excuse me, de arimasu. I will get the medical supplies." Wilhelmina said, leaving the room, and giving Shana and Yuji some time alone.

The two both sensed the awkward silence, and Shana was desperate to break it.

"This…doesn't change anything, does it?" Shana asked, voice full of pain and sadness.

Yuji looked away from her, turning his head to the opposite direction of where Shana was.

"No. I'm sorry."

Shana nodded, even if it hurt her to do so.

"…I…" She began, but was unable to continue since Wilhelmina had already arrived with the medical supplies, and she began treating Yuji.

"Yuji, what happened to you, de arimasuka?" she asked.

Yuji winced, and in between those painful moments, he managed to answer her.

"I was attacked." He began. It seemed like he was waiting for Shana's reaction. When he didn't get anything, he continued.

"I was attacked by someone. I don't know who it was, but he said he wanted to see me die."

He paused again, waiting for Shana's reaction once more. When he didn't get anything again, he seemed really disappointed, but he didn't comment about it and continued his story.

"I tried fighting back, but he was far too strong."

"Why didn't you use your Grammatica? I know personally that it was strong enough to block my attack." Shana asked coldly.

Yuji stopped talking for a while, looking at Shana. She wouldn't look back, so he continued.

"Well, I realize now that it was a mistake not using Grammatica. Now, I need your help."

"Why? Why do you need my help? I have no business in this." Shana replied.

Yuji couldn't find his answer to that question.

"Well? Do you expect me to be willing to help you, just because you ask me to?" Shana asked.

"No. I don't expect you to. I know you still hate me…"

"You know that's true. So, why do you think I'll help you?" she asked again.

"I don't know…" Yuji began. In truth, he really didn't know why he thought Shana would be willing to help him…after all he did to her.

"Well?" Shana repeated, awaiting her answer.

"I'm sorry, Shana. I can't answer your question."

"Well, I guess I can't help you then."

She stood up and left.

"Carmel-san," Yuji began, "does she really hate me that much?"

"That is a stupid question, Sakai Yuji. You know perfectly well what the answer is, de arimasu."

Yuji remained silent as Wilhelmina finished tending to his wounds.

…**.**

A number of days had past, and Wilhelmina invited Yuji to stay until his wounds had healed. It was difficult for Shana, she knew, but Shana herself suggested the idea soon after Wilhelmina was finished with treating Yuji.

It was very awkward for the two of them to be in the same house as the other, let alone the same room. They stayed away from each other and refused to talk with one another.

Shana still did not agree to Yuji's request of helping him with his mystery attacker, and it didn't look like she was even considering the matter. Wilhelmina decided to talk to Shana about the matter.

"Shana, may I please talk to you, de arimasuka?" she asked.

"Sure, Wilhelmina. What is it?" she replied.

"About Sakai Yuji's request. Are you even considering it, de arimasu?" she asked.

"Wilhelmina, I have no intentions of ever working with that man." Shana said stubbornly.

"Shana, why not? I know it is difficult for you to help him, de arimasu." Wilhelmina paused, looking at Shana, who refused to look her in the eye.

"But you know it is best if you help him. What if he gets killed, de arimasuka?" she asked. The suggestion clearly got Shana's interest.

"I…" she began, but was unable to continue.

"What if he gets killed by his mystery attacker, and you know that if you had helped him, he would have still been alive, de arimasuka?" she asked again, trying to get an answer from Shana.

"Well…I doubt that Yuji would even get killed…" she began. She opened her mouth to say more but they heard a loud explosion coming from the west side of the house, particularly the part where Yuji's room was.

The two Flame Haze rushed to the area of the said explosion to check if everything was alright. Unfortunately, nothing was.

They could see that the explosion not only came from the area of Yuji's room, but from the very room itself. Yuji, unconscious, was on the floor, his head resting on the wall behind him. The explosion clearly threw him off his bed and to the wall, bashing on his head and knocking him out cold.

Before Shana could even react to what happened, a blade had already been resting on her neck, ready to slice at a moment's notice.

"Move or you die." The voice said. Shana froze, unable to think of what to do. She was looking at Wilhelmina, and judging from her expression, she clearly knew him. She had no time to ask what was going on. All she knew now was she had to defeat this psycho, whoever he was, and get him away from them, and Yuji.

She flipped the position around, so she was clutching the man and his sword, his sword was on his neck now, instead of the other way around. She grabbed her Nietono no Shana, which, luckily, she had grabbed just before heading to the explosion.

"Now, you move or you die." Shana whispered to the attacker.

The attacker froze, at least for a little while, until he tried to break free. It was no use.

Wilhelmina rushed to Yuji, who had just gained consciousness. They both stood up and moved towards Shana and her captive. Yuji was in no position to fight, but he still wanted to join the battle.

"Who are you?" Shana asked her hostage.

"That is not important. I am here to kill Sakai Yuji."

"Why?"

"So that I can have control over Xanadu!" he said, inserting a villainous laugh at the end.

"Well, you're not getting that. I'll make sure of that." Shana replied.

The attacker struggled in Shana's grasp and broke free. He grabbed his sword from Shana and faced the three of them, pointing his sword at them. Without a moment of hesitation, he lunged at them with his broad sword.

Shana was first to respond to the attack. She blocked the attack with her sword and pushed the attacker back, sending him flying a few feet away. The three retreated.

"I know him, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said.

"Who is he?" Yuji asked.

"He has no name, as he has been around for so long that nobody alive recalls what it is. Long ago, he had tried to do this trick as well, to attempt to take over a world. I believe that is his purpose for coming here, to take over Xanadu, as all of his plans before had failed, de arimasu."

"I see." Shana said. She still looked away from Yuji, and now she was looking at her sword rather than at anyone else. The attacker came back, and attacked Shana. Shana managed to dodge the attack, giving Yuji room to enter the battle and fight the old Tomagara.

While the old Toamgara was still focused on Shana, he did not notice Yuji coming from below with his attack. He had no time to dodge, leaving him with a ginormous wound on his torso. He yelped in pain, and Shana took this opportunity to kick the attacker out. He was unable to dodge that attack as well, and he was sent flying out of the house for good. Yuji activated Grammatica just to make sure he wouldn't have any chance of coming back in.

"I'll be back! This isn't over!" the ancient Tomagara yelled.

"That takes care of things for now." Shana said. From the corner of her eye, she could see Yuji looking at her.

"So, Shana, does this mean you'll work with me?" Yuji asked hopefully.

Shana looked at him for the first time since he'd been there. She smiled at him and said, "I have no choice, do I?"

…

**Okay, another chapter is finished! Finally! Haha….oh yeah, this wasn't supposed to be a fight chapter, hence the small fight scenes….the actual fight scenes will be in the next chapter, where Shana and Yuji train and challenge the Ancient Tomagara…**

**Oh, and sorry if it sucks…any feedback, negative or positive will be accepted, just review. I promise the next chapter will be better than this. I mean, fight scenes, arguments, betrayal, reunion…those are just some of the things you can look forward to in the chapters to come!**

**That's all, ja nee!**

**Oh yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, princejayz! (again.)**


	4. The Awkwardness

Hey, minna! And, here is my next chapter for the story, "Rejection Rejected"! And, since now I have an OC in play, let's make HIM do the disclaimer!

A.T.: What? Why me? You didn't even give me a name! Why should I listen to you?

Aysha-chan: Well, if you don't you know what will happen…*shows whip* And besides! It's not my fault I couldn't think of a Japanese name for you! The only thing that comes into mind is Oblivion! Would you like that?

A.T.: Well, I would, actually…

Aysha-chan: Okay then, fine. From here on out your name will be Oblivion, got it? Even though the name SO doesn't suit you.

A.T: And just because of that, I'm not doing the disclaimer!

Aysha-chan: What did you say? What did I tell you about not obeying me? *cracks whip* You know I could erase you from the story, right? I am the author…ah…the wonderful powers of being an author…

A.T. : Fine, fine! The mean old lady Aysha-chan…

Aysha-chan: What!

A.T: I…I mean nice, young girl! Yeah, that's what I meant! The nice young girl Aysha-chan does not own Shakugan no Shana…sadly, only me.

Aysha-chan: Okay, enough chit-chat, let's start!

…**..**

Shana and Yuji, although, still slightly awkward around each other, began warming up to the presence of the other, since, of course, they had to, since it was decided they'd be working together to defeat this so-called "Ancient Tomagara". Yuji was well enough to start training again, so as to be ready for fighting the Tomagara.

A few days back, Shana and Yuji were on the dining table with Wiilhelmina, and they started talking about the Tomagara.

"So Carmel-san, the Tomagara that attacked me, he really has no name?" Yuji asked.

"Well, I did some research, de arimasu. And I found out that he does have a name. It is Oblivion, de arimasu." Wilhelmina answered.

"Oblivion? That's a pretty odd name. I've never heard of a Tomagara having that kind of name before." Shana noted.

"Well, he is one of the oldest Tomagara, older than most Flame Haze, even, de arimasu." Wilhelmina replied.

"Even older than Khamsin was?" Shana asked again.

"Yes. Even older, de arimasu."

"What else have you found out about him?" Yuji asked.

"Many things, de arimasu. If you recall, I mentioned him as a character that wishes to take over worlds, but constantly fails. That part is true, but only to a certain extent. Even though he constantly fails, we – you must not take him so lightly, de arimasu."

"Why not, Wilhelmina?" Shana asked.

"Because he is an excellent fighter, highly skilled in both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, de arimasu." She replied.

"So, why has he been losing all this time?" Shana asked again.

"Well, you see, he lacks strategical thinking. He always gets screwed over by his own plans. But with what I have noticed when he battled you, his plan was simple, and that was to kill you. Then he could take over Xanadu. And since killing involves fighting, he believes he has a good chance, de arimasu."

"So, basically, you're saying he's an idiot who is only good in fighting, and that is how he plans on taking over Xanadu?" Shana asked incredulously.

"Yes. But he also has many comrades, I believe, and they plan on helping him take over, as his, advisors, de arimasu."

"I see. Well, all we have to do is defeat him and his comrades, and we'll all be safe from his plans, right?" Yuji asked.

"Hai."

After the discussion, the two planned on making sure they wouldn't get beaten by Oblivion. They had to train intensely, so as to defeat him.

"He was known to defeat armies by himself." Wilhelmina had said.

"We are not losing to an idiotic person like him." Shana whispered to Yuji.

Yuji nodded. Then they decided they had to train hard if they wanted to make what Shana had said a reality.

…**.**

Today the two were training outside, practicing hand-to-hand combat as well as sword fights. The two were getting better and better as the days went on, as Wilhelmina noticed.

Yuji and Shana were dealing with sword fights today, Shana was armed with her Nietono no Shana, Yuji with his Blutsauger. They fought really well like they were right now.

Shana attacked Yuji from his side and slashed at him, and Yuji quickly dodged, leaping away from Shana, his sword intact and pointed at his sparring partner. He leapt at her while she was still recovering from the dodge, so when she turned around she was facing Yuji's sword, the Blutsauger. She leapt immediately, and faced Yuji in a battle position.

She ran directly towards Yuji, her sword aimed at him. He countered the sword's attack with his own, creating a sword block. Shana attempted to push him off, but his grip was too strong. He pushed at her, but she held her ground. She swiped at Yuji again and he dodged, he did the same thing and she avoided his attack.

Shana was getting tired and annoyed with all the dodging, so she struck out at Yuji, trying to get him to lose grip over his sword. It worked, and Yuji was unarmed. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. You win today." Yuji said, laughing. Shana smiled at him, and he couldn't help but admire her absolute cuteness. Shana noticed him staring and she blushed, he noticed her cheeks turn red and he blushed. The two, who had just realized they were staring at each other all this time, turned away to look at other stuff, Shana at her sword and Yuji at the sky.

It turned awkward again, but luckily Wilhelmina called them over for break time. The two went over to the dining table and sat as far away from the other as possible, still not looking at the other person.

Yuji, annoyed by the silence, tried to break the ice.

"This is a lot like our training back on Earth, ne, Shana?"

Shana nodded, smiling at him.

They smiled at each other, reminiscing about their moments back on Earth. They remembered all sorts of things, making it even more uncomfortable and awkward between the two of them.

Yuji remembered Shana sleeping on his bed, her wearing a swimsuit, and all sorts of cute moments between him and the Flame Haze. He also recalled his desire to protect Shana, and being with her forever. Shana, however, remembered only one moment, the time she first said she loved Yuji.

They looked away from each other for the umpteenth time, blushing again.

This was going to be difficult, as Wilhelmina noticed. If the two were too awkward around each other to train, she wasn't train, she wasn't sure they could work together to defeat Oblivion. Oh well, they still had a number of days to train, hopefully by then everything between them would get resolved, for two reasons, for Shana's happiness, as well as to be able to stop that idiotic Oblivion.

…**.**

Today Shana and Yuji were training with hand to hand combat skills. Clearly, Shana was on the upper hand. Yuji was far too slow, and all he could possibly do was dodge Shana's flurry of attacks. Shana kicked and punched Yuji and all he could do was block and leap away. At least, until he turned things around.

Yuji managed to grab one of Shana's arms when she was going in for a punch. He flipped the arm – and Shana along with it – around and onto the ground. Shana was pinned to the ground and unable to escape Yuji's grasp.

Shana, however, saw opportunity when her feet were close to Yuji's. She twisted his feet around, making an attempt in making him fall down to the ground beside her. It didn't go the way she planned.

"Haha! I've got you now! Wait, wha-?" Yuji said, yelling as Shana twisted his feet around. Instead of Shana's intended plan, he fell on top of her, rather than beside her.

They stared at each other's eyes. Once they realized what had happened they turned bright vermillion. But nobody moved. Shana was trying her best to keep looking at Yuji, and Yuji was looking intently at her. They could feel their hearts thumping in unison, and this made them both blush harder.

Shana was getting slightly uncomfortable now, but her heart raced more and more once she saw Yuji's lips moving towards hers, his face moving down to meet her own.

Just a smidge away from the other's lips, Yuji stopped, staring at Shana in shock. Shana's eyes reflected the emotion in his eyes, and the two blushed even harder. Then Yuji looked away and stood up. He offered a hand to Shana and she took it.

That was the mother of all embarrassing moments. The two looked away from the other and went opposite directions.

Wilhelmina noticed everything. She was getting worried now. Would they ever manage to fight Oblivion if they were acting this awkward around the other?

Luckily, an unexpected event answered her question.

With a whirl of smoke, Oblivion appeared right there, on their backyard, in front of the three of them.

"So, are you people ready to die?" he asked.

The three faced him, Shana and Yuji with their swords, and Wilhelmina already in battle mode.

"Are you ready?" Wilhelmina asked the both of them.

The two nodded, and began their attack.

…**.**

**A.N/ Sigh…I'm so NOT happy with my work…I think you can tell, too. Anyways, the next chapter features not one, but two fights! But not the fight you'd expect! Just wait for it, ne?**

**Ja nee! Oh, and review, please?**


	5. The Fight

Hello, minna-san! It's me again, for the fifth chapter of Rejection Rejected! So, today will mostly be a battle scene, but of course I've got to add some other cool stuff…haha…

Oh yeah, so, I don't own Shakugan no Shana, right, Oblivion?

O: What? Me again?

Me: Yes, you. Got a problem with it?

O: No, no, absolutely nothing! Right, right, she doesn't own Shakugan no Shana, but sadly she does own me…

Anyway, let's get started!

…

"Shana!" Yuji yelled as Oblivion rushed towards his Flame Haze first. Shana quickly dodged the attack and countered from behind, leaving no room for Oblivion to avoid it. She thought she had him cornered.

She had no idea he could fly like her.

She had a few moments of shock before she could react and go after Oblivion. Luckily she didn't need to do that much, but unluckily for her, she didn't need to go after him since he went to get her instead. He lifted her in mid-air and held his sword to her neck, just like before.

"Idiot. Don't you know doing the same tricks over and over again don't work for me? I can get out of this in a pinch, stupid!" Shana yelled, attempting to get free.

"I don't think so." He said as he tightened his grip around her, and her neck, making an attempt at choking her.

"Argghhh…" Shana said, nearly running out of air. His hold was too tight, and she couldn't believe she was losing to an idiot like him.

"Shana!" Yuji yelled, trying to get to them. "Why are you doing this to her? Let her go, it's me you want, isn't it?"

"Well, my sources tell me this Flame Haze is very important to you. They tell me if I can get to her, it'll be like you're my puppet!" he said, laughing.

Yuji stopped dead in his tracks. How could he have known? He tightened his fist in frustration. How could he have been so stupid? Of course that person would use Shana to get to him! How did he not think of this before, before he asked her for help?

She should never have helped him. She wouldn't get into this if she didn't.

"Let her go!" Yuji yelled.

"I see my sources we're correct. She is important to you, isn't she?" he asked.

There was no other choice. The only way he could get Shana out of this was to lie. He had to, even if it'd hurt him, and her in the process.

"No, she isn't. Let her go. She has nothing to do with this. It's me you want, she isn't important to me, so let her go!" he said firmly.

Shana looked at him wide-eyed. Did he just say - ?

She looked down. Was it really true? Did she now mean nothing to him? Did he just say that he really shouldn't, couldn't and now, WOULDN'T be with her?

She looked away from Yuji. "Is that…true?" she whispered.

He paused for a moment. "Yes." He said.

"I see." She answered sadly.

The sad moment was ruined by Oblivion, who, instead of what Yuji expected, did the other option, the cold-hearted option.

Yuji expected he'd let Shana go, since he already said he didn't care about her, and yet…

"So, if she means nothing to you, you wouldn't mind if I killed her, yes?" he asked darkly, the edge of his blade moving closer and closer to Shana's flesh. Shana could already feel the cold metal brush against her skin, and she had no idea how she could escape.

"Arghh…" Shana struggled as she tried to escape his death grip.

Shana thought it was too late, his hold was to strong. She was losing air, and slowly things began to fade with black. Everything she saw was getting dimmer and dimmer, until she couldn't see anything at all. Shana fell limp in Oblivion's arms, but that didn't stop his blade move nearer and nearer her neck. He was starting to slice the skin on her neck, and soon enough it let out a small squirt of blood.

Shana was unconscious, so she had no means of escaping him.

"No! Let her go!" Yuji yelled. He was going to rush up to them but Wilhelmina took over.

"Sakai Yuji, you take care of Shana, de arimasu. I'll deal with Oblivion, de arimasu."

Yuji nodded and flew up to Oblivion beside Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina went up first, beginning to fight with Oblivion. They fought fiercely, as they both were good in fighting.

Preoccupied, the Tomagara dropped Shana's limp, unconscious body onto the ground below them. Yuji managed to catch her in mid-air.

Wilhelmina was too busy with Oblivion, as his weapon easily cut through her attacks. She dodged most of his attacks, and she managed to lead him away from Shana and Yuji. She was putting up a good fight, though, since her attacks were strong enough to deflect his sword, and she was faster in reacting than he was.

It was clear that Oblivion was finding it slightly hard to defeat Wilhelmina, but it did not show in Wilhelmina's face that she was finding it slightly difficult to fight Oblivion too. But of course she couldn't lose, she had to win this. Shana was still unconscious and Yuji was busy tending to her.

…**.**

"Shana, Shana, wake up!" Yuji said, nudging the fallen Flame Haze. He hated himself. This was his entire fault. He did this to Shana. He couldn't believe he could actually do this to her.

Shana stirred awake. She looked at Yuji directly, but she seemed to remember what happened earlier, and then she looked sadly away.

"I…Shana," Yuji began, sensing the awkwardness in the air around them.

"We'll talk about this later." Shana said, still looking away from Yuji.

Yuji was upset but he nodded.

"Right now we've got to defeat Oblivion." She finished.

They both stood up and caught up with Wilhelmina. She managed to drag Oblivion away from the house and onto the park overlooking the river.

Shana and Yuji both made note of the fact that they trained here often, and smiled wistfully at the memory.

They flew up next to Wilhelmina, who was clearly worn out with the fierce battle she held up with Oblivion.

"So, the trio's back to fight, huh? Well, get ready to die now!" he said, laughing cruelly.

"I don't think so." Shana muttered, striking at Oblivion with her sword. He easily blocked the attack and jumped back down to hit her. She avoided the attack thanks to Yuji's Grammatica.

"Thanks." Shana said.

Yuji nodded, and he in turn attempted to hit Oblivion. Oblivion dodged again and tried to hit him. Yuji dodged it quickly and flew a few feet away from Yuji.

"I'll take care of this, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said, using her power to tie Oblivion up between two protruding poles near their battlefield.

Tied up, they thought he would have no chance to escape or fight.

They were so wrong.

Oblivion summoned fireballs from his hand and launched them directly at the three. Yuji quickly activated Grammatica to shield them from the oncoming inferno. The contact between the shield and the flames resulted in a smokescreen, blocking everything from view.

Temporarily blinded, Oblivion had no idea what he could do and he did not expect Shana come out of the smoke, sword in hand and ready to hit him. The attack made contact, and it sent him flying a few feet away, breaking free from Wilhelmina's trap.

Unable to fight back from Shana's strong attack, he, seemingly against his will, fell from the air and crashed down onto the pavement like a rocket. He had broken free of Wilhelmina's attack, which was supposed to be a good thing.

It wasn't that much of a big deal though, the last attack was far too strong for him to recover from, and he was knocked out cold and unconscious.

They allowed themselves a brief moment of rejoicing, then they went to where Oblivion had landed.

They were shocked though, when one moment they swore he was right there and the next he had just disappeared.

"What? He's gone!" Yuji yelled out in shock.

"Is he dead?" Shana asked.

"No. He has fled. He will return to finish things off. You must finish him off before he does it to you, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said.

"And we'll be here to finish him off, right, Yuji?" Shana asked, still sad from what he had said earlier.

"Uhm…about that, Shana." He said uncomfortably.

"What is it, Yuji?" Shana asked, still refusing to look at Yuji.

"We need to talk."

Shana looked at Yuji, wondering what on earth he would have to talk about. Wilhelmina noticed it was supposed to be a moment for the two alone, so she excused herself.

With Wilhelmina gone, Yuji began talking to Shana.

"About earlier, when I said you weren't important to me, I…."

Shana looked at Yuji expectantly, as if waiting for an important answer.

"I can't get you in danger ever again, Shana. It's too much, it's my fault. You and I cannot work together anymore."

Shana looked at Yuji again, the expression in her face morphed from expectant to shocked. What was with all this bull he was babbling about? Her getting in danger, why? She got into danger a lot more than that, and he was beginning to worry now?

"This isn't about the danger, is it?" Shana asked.

"What?" Yuji asked incredulously.

"You heard me. This isn't about the danger I could be in. This is about your stupid punishment! You refuse to be with me, to work with me, just because of your stupid punishment! Why won't you accept that I'm here for you, willing to help you? Why, Yuji?" Shana asked, tears streaming down her face.

Yuji couldn't answer, because he knew she was telling the truth. He was trying to convince himself that the reason Shana would get hurt was because of the physical danger he could put her in. But that wasn't why he decided he wouldn't work with Shana anymore. It was because he knew he had to stay away from Shana, because of his punishment. He HAD to stay away from her.

"Okay, fine. It's the truth. I'm so sorry Shana. I should never have put you through this. I should've just stayed away, and everything would've been okay." Yuji said.

Shana was unable to answer to him. She was too busy trying to wipe away her tears. She did not notice Yuji leaving. When she finally did it was too late.

"Yuji, wait!" she called after. "Yuji!"

He was gone. Again.

…

Shana locked herself in her room again shortly after that. She was crying her eyes out, similar to how she had been back then, when Yuji rejected her the first time.

"Stupid Yuji…why can't he just accept the fact that I'm willing to be with him, to help him? Why can't he just stop his stupid punishment and let himself be with me? Why?"

"So, you hate him now, right?" an oddly familiar voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Shana called out in her dark room.

"Relax, child. I'm here to help you. You hate him, don't you? Why don't you teach him a lesson?" he said, revealing himself from the shadows.

It was Oblivion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "How could you have recovered so quickly?"

He scoffed at the question like it was a stupid one.

"Silly girl, that is easy for me. Now, about my suggestion. Would you like to teach him a lesson? To get your exact feelings across?"

Shana knew he was evil, and yet his offer seemed pretty good. "Go on." She commanded.

"Join me, and maybe you could do just that."

"Maybe?"

"Of course. You could do exactly that, if you joined me. You could get Yuji to be with you, and I don't need to kill him. And I can take over Xanadu. Sounds good, yes?"

Shana didn't care about the other things. She was getting desperate. His offer about getting Yuji to be with her was sounding really good.

"So, will you join me?"

She didn't even need to think about her answer. All she cared for now was being with Yuji.

"Yes."

…

**Okay, so now Shana's evil, and desperate! Amazing what a desperate lovestruck girl would do for her beloved! Trust me, I know. Haha. So, anyway, Shana's evil now! Her choice was pretty stupid though, only caring about her love Yuji, but oh well, I guess love makes everyone stupid. So anyway, tell me what you think about it, review, and wait for the next chapter! Ja nee!**


	6. The Battle

Hey, minna! Its' me again! Haha, I feel SO happy, the longest chapter I've ever written was the one yesterday! But sadly, I think this one, in turn of the previous one being long, will be shorter than usual. An advanced gomen nasai for that, ne?

Oh yeah, hmmn…I don't own, okay? That's all, basically, so, let's start, shall we?

Oh yeah, so sorry, I only updated today…got caught up in reading SasuSaku's and Code Geass…haha…I just LOVE them…don't you?

Anyway, let's start?

…

"Sakai Yuji, I have something important to tell you, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said over the phone, sounding unusually frantic, especially for her. Carmel-san was always calm and collected. It would talk something extreme for her to sound as frantic as she was now. So, what could it be?

"What is it, Carmel-san?" Yuji asked, already starting to worry, even if Wilhelmina hadn't even said anything yet.

"It's Shana." She whispered through the line that connected their phone receivers. "She's not here and I can't find her."

Yuji was taken aback completely, unable to even respond. What the hell could have happened to her? Damn it, this is all his fault. Damn it, even if he decided he'd have to stay away from Shana to keep her out of danger, she still manages to get into it, all because of him.

"Why, Wilhelmina, what happened?" Yuji asked her, clearly worried for his beloved Flame Haze.

"You see, Sakai Yuji, Shana locked herself in her room soon after you and her talked. Then when I came to check up on her, she had disappeared, de arimasu." Wilhelmina answered back.

"I see." Yuji answered. He'd have to find Shana, and defeat Oblivion. Could it be that he had something to do with Shana's disappearance? It was possible.

"Sakai-san, it is possible that Oblivion has taken her captive to lure you out." She said, confirming his ideas.

"Yes, yes. But then, if it is a trap? Wouldn't it be dangerous to go and look for Shana?" Yuji asked.

"Hai, de arimasu. However, if you find him, you will not need to worry about him finding you. You will have the upper hand, if ever you decide to look for him, de arimasu." She replied.

It seemed too dangerous. "Shana can take care of herself." Yuji said plainly.

The fuck did he just say? What was that bull he had just uttered a moment ago? How'd he turn into a jackass who could even dare think about that?

He flashed back to his memory of wanting to protect Shana, even though he knew she could protect herself. What happened to the guy who was determined to fulfil that resolve? Where'd he go?

"_This is about the punishment, isn't it? It isn't about you worrying about my safety, it's about you wanting to stay away from me because of your STUPID punishment!"_ Shana's words rang in his head.

This punishment of his…it was all because of that. Because he didn't deserve to be with Shana. Not until his punishment was lifted. No, he wouldn't be righteous enough to walk alongside her, to be with her.

But then, his resolve turned from him thinking he could never be with Shana into him never wanting to be with Shana. What happened?

He hated himself. He just did. What he was doing was all wrong.

"I'm so stupid!" he yelled to himself.

"What was that, de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina asked. He hadn't realized that Wilhelmina was still on the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to find Shana. Even if it's very dangerous. I have to find her." Yuji said.

"Good luck, de arimasu."

She put her receiver down and so did Yuji.

Yuji was busy thinking of Shana. He was being so stupid. He had to find her fast.

…**.**

"Wilhelmina, do you know where I could find Oblivion?" he asked Wilhelmina over the phone. He could tell Wilhelmina was about to open her mouth to answer, but the line suddenly got cut off.

"Hello? Carmel-san?" Yuji asked, wondering what could have happened.

"Looking for somebody, I see." A familiar voice said. Yuji looked around him and saw the culprit, Oblivion.

Odd, he noticed he wasn't clad in his dark clothes and matching mask today. It revealed him more to Yuji, showing off his dark-brown hair, cropped up like Yuji's. It was fashioned like Yuji's hair as well. They nearly looked alike, except for their eyes. If Yuji's was a bluish-brown hue, his was a bright golden shade, similar to that of honey, but slightly brighter. He looked almost like an other-worldly image of himself, and he had to say, he was slightly shocked by his appearance.

"You! Where'd you take Shana? Where is she?" Yuji asked, grabbing his Blutsauger and pointing it at his enemy.

"Oh, you mean that little Flame Haze of yours? Well, you need not look for her. She's right here!" Oblivion said, gesturing to a small figure beside him.

Shana came out from the shadows, looking at Yuji directly with those fierce red eyes of hers.

"Shana! What are you…" he began, then he looked towards Oblivion, "You! You used a spell or something! You've brainwashed Shana to fight against me!"

Oblivion chuckled at the accusation. "Oh please. We all know I know not of any spell that could do that. Shana joined my by her own will. She wished to join me."

Yuji was shocked. It was unbelievable. Did he do this to her?

"Shana…why? Is it true? What he said, was he lying or wasn't he?" he asked.

Shana looked at Oblivion, the look in her eyes said she was asking permission if she could answer his question or not. Oblivion shook his head.

"Well, you'd have to defeat Shana to get your answers." Oblivion said, laughing. "Shana?"

Shana nodded and went over to Yuji, her Nietono no Shana in hand. She attempted to hit Yuji's open side, but he quickly deflected her attack. He held her off with his sword blocking hers, but that was all he could do.

"Shana! Why did you do this?" he asked.

"Because, Yuji, I'm here to teach you a lesson!" Shana said.

"What lesson?" Yuji said, although he knew what she already meant.

Shana broke apart from him and rushed towards him again, coming from above. Yuji was too slow to avoid the attack, the force sent him flying away from Shana. He yelled and Shana continued to launch her multiple hits on him.

Yuji managed to recover quickly from the attack.

"Why did you do this, Shana? Why? You could've just talked to me, you know!" Yuji yelled, countering Shana's attacks by activating Grammatica.

Thanks to the Grammatica, Yuji was able to avoid many of Shana's attacks.

"Because, Yuji," she began, trying to break her way past the Grammatica. "I see now that the only way to get things past that thick stubborn head of yours is to fight it through!"

Yuji couldn't help getting hurt from what she said. It was slightly true, though. Like that time, Shana had to fight him to try and convince him.

"I.." Yuji began. He was about to say many things. About his feelings for her, about how stupid he had been. But Shana wouldn't let him do those things. She was too busy fighting.

"Yuji!" Shana said, withdrawing again from him. She summoned a humungous ball of fire atop of the Nietono no Shana and hurled it at Yuji.

Yuji attempted to activate Grammatica but it was too late. Her attack broke through. He held on, trying to make it through the attack.

He did.

The aftermath of Shana's attack led to a cloud of smoke, blocking Yuji's view.

When the smoke cleared, Shana was standing right in front of him. She was looking at him differently now, less anger seen in her eyes. Yuji decided not to attack anymore.

"Yuji…please…please see sense now! I came here, to tell you that I could fight with you. I'm here for you, Yuji. You don't need to go through things alone. I'm here for you. I love you."

She pulled Yuji towards her and kissed him fully on the lips. Yuji quickly returned the kiss, engulfing Shana in his arms. They broke apart when they ran out of breath.

"Shana, I love you too."

Shana smiled. "I guess this means, you'll be with me now, right?"

"I guess I have no choice now, do I?" Yuji joked, imitating Shana.

"Baka." Shana whispered.

"Now then, let's kill this bastard, shall we?" Yuji said.

Shana smiled and nodded, and they both faced their only enemy, Oblivion.

…**.**

**Oh well…what did you guys think about it? Ugh, I know, not my best work. Oh well. Jaa, tell me how you feel about it! Oh yes, heads up, the last chapter will be the next one, I think, unless I follow it with an epilogue. Oh well, that's all! Thanks! Don't forget to review!**


	7. The Duel

Hello, minna! And, here is the possible last chapter for this story, if I don't manage to add an epilogue chapter before school starts…waah…speaking of school, I don't want to go yet! It seems to me like being in ninth grade is hard! (Yes, I'm only in the ninth grade, since I am only a mere 13 years old!)

Oh yes, so sorry I only updated today…got caught up with Suzaku x Euphie…haha…just so…kawaii!

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy it!

Oh yes, I don't own, okay?

…

Oblivion was in big, big, ginormous, gargantuan trouble. His plan had failed.

The first thing that came to his mind was, "Oh shit." And his fear and disappointment clearly showed itself on his face.

He looked like an idiot, as he always did. His honey eyes widened in shock, along with his mouth, making him look somehow like a puffer fish. He noticed he was looking rather stupid, and tried hard to keep a poker face. It just made things way worse, and the two noticed.

To them, it looked like he was having a stroke or something.

"No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! No!" he yelled out, seeing the newly formed couple move closer and closer towards him.

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this at all. What should've happened was, the two would fight each other, until of course, one of them died. Then the one who would've survived should have noticed they had done something incredibly stupid and kill themselves. So then he wouldn't even need to do a single thing. The two would kill each other, like Romeo and Juliet with a deadly and sick twist.

But no, this had to happen. This just had to happen, and he was pretty sure he'd be the one dying soon after this thing ended.

No way. He would make sure he wouldn't die. No fucking way.

"Fuck!" he yelled out in frustration, rushing towards his enemies, determined to kill them immediately.

"Die, stupid bastard!" Shana yelled, attempting to attack first.

She flew above Oblivion and Yuji, who were both still on the ground. Oblivion was about to catch up to her if Yuji hadn't kept him occupied. He attacked Oblivion with his Blutsauger, keeping his mind of Shana's attack. His sword was met by Oblivion's, and the mere force of the impact caused both swords to clatter like cheap metal. The struggled to hold on and they both made it through.

"You ready to die, idiot?" Yuji asked.

"Not in this life, no fucking way." Oblivion said, pushing Yuji off his sword. It worked, in a way. Yuji broke off the contact on his own. He struck at Oblivion again, this time he was too slow to counter it, the attack met the open side of his left arm, revealing a bright red river of blood spurting from the wound.

"Argghhh!" he said, yelping in pain. The wound led him to use only his right arm to grip his sword, his left was rendered useless now. He noticed that the Flame Haze wasn't on the ground. He looked up to see that the Flame Haze was suspended above him a few feet away, ready to strike.

When Shana noticed Oblivion's pair of honey-colored eyes fixated on her, she smirked. She took it as a go signal to attack. She nosedived towards him, flaming katana in hand, flying down like a speeding bullet.

Although he noticed the oncoming attack, it didn't mean he could deflect it. The impact was far too strong for him to block with just one arm gripping his sword. It led him to blast a good number of feet away from Shana and Yuji. He also noticed that his broad-sword had acquired a big crack.

This was bad. Very bad.

He gritted his teeth together, determined not to die. This would not be his final battle. It definitely wouldn't.

With his single functioning arm, he rushed towards Shana and Yuji, cracked sword in hand, and stuck at them.

Given the situation he was in, his attack was still pretty, okay. Yuji deflected it easily though. He struck again, quicker this time, and luckily the sword hit. At least, it hit something. It turns out it was Yuji's Grammatica.

He was getting very pissed now. He would not lose to them. He attempted to use his left arm again. It hurt, but not as much as before. He could use it now.

He gripped the sword with both his hands now, and ran towards Shana and Yuji, but he didn't notice that the Grammatica was still activated, so he hit his head in the process. He fell down and the two just laughed at him.

He gritted his teeth once more, this was getting annoying. He was not some clown to be laughed at! He was a skilled fighter!

He remembered this spell he knew. It was going to be dangerous to use it, since he could only use it once in every decade, that was how strong the spell would be. If he used it now, he could definitely break the Grammatica, and possibly kill them in the process.

Okay. He had to use that now. He would.

He raised his sword up the skies, and suddenly clouds swirled around it, clouds so dark it was like it was already night time. From the clouds in the swirling formation came lightning bolts, racing down his sword.

After the contact of the lightning and his sword, he pointed his sword at the two and struck. The attack was very, very strong. It hit the Grammatica instantly and broke it immediately, burning even the ring Yuji used to activate it. But he knew it wasn't that much of a big deal, he had many rings like that. But still, it broke Grammatica, and that was all that mattered.

The Grammatica broke, but it wasn't over yet. The force of the attack was far too strong for Shana or Yuji to maintain their ground, and amidst the bright flash of white, he could hear Shana's high pitched yelp of pain. Yuji called after her, and the flash dimmed.

It left a big mark of black, like dynamite had just exploded on that very spot. He couldn't see Shana or Yuji, and he took that as good thing. They were gone. That meant they were dead, right?

He looked around just to make sure. Nothing. Nobody was in sight.

…**..**

What Oblivion didn't know, was they managed to get out of the attack just before the flash dimmed. Shana activated her wings and Yuji held on. It took a great amount of effort from Shana to do so, for even though she survived the attack, it didn't mean she was uninjured. She yelped in pain due to the immense effort she used to fly off, and Yuji called her name just to make sure they would make it.

That was what those yells were for.

They flew up, way up, away from Oblivion's line of sight. It worked, and they saw him scouring his surroundings to see if they were really dead. He looked like he was fooled, he couldn't see anything. That gave them the perfect opportunity for the surprise attack.

And of course, that surprise attack would be the last thing Oblivion would encounter.

Just as Oblivion was about to walk away from the battle, Shana and Yuji swooped in from behind to body slam him onto the ground.

He was clearly shocked, but he had nowhere to escape, nowhere to run to. He was trapped.

"Now then, prepare to die, idiot." Shana said coldly, as both she and Yuji held the Nietono no Shana to Oblivion's neck.

"I…no!" Was the last thing Oblivion ever said.

The two swiped his head clean off, and soon he disappeared, head and all.

The two stood up, looking at each other happily.

"Finally, that douche is dead!" Shana said, embracing Yuji.

Yuji hugged her back. "Yeah."

The two looked at each other and smiled. Then, Yuji quickly kissed Shana on the lips. Shana was slightly shocked, but she relaxed into the kiss soon afterwards, and the kiss deepened from there.

They parted soon after they nearly ran out of breath, and after a quick intake of air, Yuji slammed his lips onto Shana's again. Shana kissed back, of course. They parted one last time, and Yuji looked directly into Shana's eyes and whispered,

"I love you, Shana."

…**..**

**Well? What do you guys think? I hope you like it! Oh yes, and since I still have time to continue this, I'll be making an epilogue chapter! It'll be short, though, but still! Haha, hope you liked it!**

**Oh yeah, I'm also not sure if you could chop a Tomagara's head clean off, but hey, I like chopped heads! Hahaha! Sorry about that!**

**Ja nee!**

**Oh yeah, review, okay!**


	8. The End: URUSAI!

Yow, minna! So, here's the last chapter, it's essentially plotless, just some fluff, I guess. I hope you can deal with this and tell me what you think about it, good or bad. Hope you like it!

Oh yes, sorry if I only updated now, I wasn't that much in the mood to write this yet, and I've got no inspiration to write yet. Thanks for waiting and an advanced gomen nasai if you don't like the story.

For the last time, I don't own it, okay?

…**.**

Shana and Yuji were walking home from the fight earlier with Oblivion. They decided not to fly there or anything, just simple walking would do, since they did have stuff to talk about.

Yuji was glad to have Shana in his arms, to be with her again. He had to admit, he was being really ridiculous when he decided his punishment would be to not be with Shana, when he knew how it would end up, something like this. Shana would still manage to get him to be with her. That was how strong her willpower was, and he admired, no loved, her for that.

Then he remembered himself realizing this crucial mistake of his just a while back, when he got to thinking about him and Shana, and the whole deal with him and Oblivion. He realized that he was doing something incredibly stupid, and that moment he was willing to pour his heart out to Shana, to tell him he was wrong and if she could, if she would be willing to have him back.

But of course, he wasn't able to do that, since Shana did it for him. What an excellent stroke of serendipitous timing. He chuckled at the thought, gaining Shana's attention.

"What is it, Yuji?" she asked, looking up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, Shana." Yuji said.

But of course, Shana would NOT take no for an answer.

"What is it, Yuji? Tell me!" Shana said, poking Yuji on the side in an annoyed manner.

Yuji was laughing and was unsure whether he should tell Shana or not. She could get pissed, like she always did.

"I, well, you see Shana, you remember when you joined Oblivion just to get your feelings across to me in a battle?" Yuji began.

"Yeah…I joined him so I can get you to realize what you REALLY feel. Why?" Shana asked, eyebrow rising in wonder.

"Well, you see, I was about to tell you I loved you the minute I saved you from Oblivion. Turns out I didn't need to save you or anything." Yuji began, slightly frightened of what Shana's reaction would be.

"Huh." Shana said, as if it was taking her a while to digest things. "So, I teamed up with Oblivion for nothing?" Shana said, anger already rising in her voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." Yuji began. "If you weren't captured, or, I thought were captured, I might not have realized my feelings for you right then!" Yuji said.

He soon realized it was the worst thing to say to Shana.

"So, you're saying, if I didn't join Oblivion, you would still be stuck with trying to avoid me and continue your punishment?" Shana asked, a vein popping in anger.

"Y-yes?" Yuji asked, even more terrified now.

"Well, look at it this way, Shana." He said, trying to get her attention off the touchy subject.

"What?" Shana asked, already mad.

"I…you wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't fight, you know." Yuji said, and like before he realized a little too late that he said something really, REALLY stupid.

"So, let me get this straight, Yuji. I went through all that trouble trying to convince Oblivion that I was willing to kill you, and then you say you've already realized you want to be with me before that, and then you say now, that if I didn't do those things, we wouldn't be together now?" Shana said, already holding her Nietono no Shana tight.

From Shana's point of view, it was VERY confusing. Damn it. He had to get things straight or something.

"Alright then, Shana, let me explain, okay?" Yuji said, making an attempt in calming Shana down.

"You've got five minutes!" Shana yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" Yuji said. "Well, to get things straight, I realized how much I couldn't stand to be away from you when I found out from Wilhelmina that you were captured by Oblivion. And then you came out and battled with me, so I didn't have any chance to say how I felt. Then you did it for me." Yuji said.

"So, I went through all that trouble, but you already realized what you felt before I went onto battle against you?" Shana asked.

"I…erm…yes."

"So why didn't you tell me? You know how hard it is to fight someone you love!" Shana yelled.

"I…wait, you just said you loved me, didn't you?" Yuji said, trying to shift the conversation.

Shana blushed a bright shade of red. Sure, she accepted she loved Yuji and everything, but it was still pretty embarrassing for her to say it out loud.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" Shana said.

"What? It's true, Shana!" Yuji said.

"You have a good five seconds to run away!" Shana warned, already firing inferno balls from her katana towards Yuji.

"Wha— Hey, Shana!" Yuji yelled, running away from her.

"Urusai!"

"AAAAHHH!" Yuji said, running farther away.

"Urusai!"

"Shana – can we please talk about this?" Yuji said, already getting hit by some of her flame balls.

"URUSAI!"

…**.**

**Oh well…I didn't like it too much…anyway, thanks for your comments, good and bad. I'm not expecting you guys giving me good comments for this chapter, I know very well that. Anyway, thanks for the support over the entire course of the story.**

**Thanks!**

**Anyway, school starts soon so I hope you can wait until I manage to update again. Anyway, thanks so much! Ja nee!**


End file.
